


Mural

by LegalGraffiti



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorry!, if you want that go check out artofkace's comic on tumblr, there's no comfort in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/LegalGraffiti
Summary: “You know what Glimmer told me today?” Catra says to the mural. “She told me that I was her best friend. Bow and Adora weren’t there. She just said it.”Even now, she stares at the line where the wall meets the ground. She can’t look up.“But I took you away from her.”
Relationships: Angella & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Mural

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess while I'm posting stuff to ao3

“You know what Glimmer told me today?” Catra says to the mural. “She told me that I was her best friend. Bow and Adora weren’t there. She just said it.”

Angella stays unmoving where she is depicted, watching over Bright Moon always. Catra’s hands still tremble as if she were really here. She used to avoid this hallway. 

With Adora, Entrapta, and Scorpia, she had the chance to look them in the eyes, and apologize, and make things right. Not so with Angella. Even now, she stares at the line where the wall meets the ground. She can’t look up.

“But I took you away from her.” Catra feels so small. And with every second she spends under the width of Angella’s wings, she grows smaller. “All I ever had… All Adora had, before she knew you, was Shadow Weaver. I wish I had you then, too.” It sounds selfish when she hears herself. Idiotic. Hypocritical. 

Perfuma said that talking things through aloud would make her feel lighter. All she feels instead is the growing weight in her chest. It wasn’t as if Catra hadn’t been aware that she was the catalyst of destruction. She didn’t have a right to this grief.

“I’ll never know who you really were. Even though they tell me about you all the time.” _As if I wasn’t the one who made you disappear._ “Adora and Bow and Glimmer- they miss you everyday. I don’t even know what I’ve taken from them,” she murmurs in a soft rasp. It’s easy to imagine how much happier everyone would be if Angella was still here. How much happier they would be if Catra never existed. It aches like the world is ending all over again. 

“The Rebellion kept going because of you,” Catra mumbles. “Glimmer is a brave and wise queen because of you. Adora is _alive_ because of you. This world wouldn’t be right without her.” She lets out a shuddering breath. “I know this world isn’t right without you.” 

Catra finally looks up. “I’m the reason you’re gone. And I don’t think… I don’t think I’ll leave anything like that behind. Not like you did.” When Catra thinks of what she’s done, all she remembers is hurling insults at Scorpia or betraying Entrapta. When she pushed Adora away at Thaymor, she had come to Bright Moon instead. It was inevitable that she would end up alone, but Catra doesn’t know if that’s changed.

Angella is all radiance in her mural. There’s a shimmer to her wings, a glint in her hair. But as much as Catra wants to beg for forgiveness, Angella isn’t here.

“This was supposed to be your happy ending, too.” She forces her eyes shut as if that’ll keep her from crying. “You were always meant to be here.” She wraps her arms around herself and her nails dig into her skin there. “I took them away from you too, didn’t I?”

Angella looks sad in Catra’s mind. She is never angry when Catra pictures her, only sad. As if Angella wonders why Catra separated her family forever, when she should know that pain better than anyone else.

“I’m sorry,” she cries, suddenly breathless. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Nobody answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! 🥺
> 
> Go check out https://artofkace.tumblr.com/post/624656448981434368/well-be-okay-its-here-after-a-month-of


End file.
